


More Bang For Your Buck

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mindfuck, Perspective? What Perspective?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you combine a foul-mouthed pair of shades with a sweaty troll?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Bang For Your Buck

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to provide background thoughts and emotions to [this](http://headtraumakid.tumblr.com/post/39109503035) mind-blowing comic. Go read it. Like, seriously. asdf

Hal had never experienced anything like this before in his admittedly short life.

He had the memory of sensations, the burn of the sun against unprotected skin, the salt smell of the sea, the wonder of a cool shower, but those were not his own. They were Dirk's, taken from his human mind and imprinted in a digital format.

This, though, this was all his own.

He could feel Equius's heart--oh, it was so strong--pounding in his chest. He could feel the troll's anxiety, his confusion, his complete and utter helplessness in the face of Hal's fervor.

Equius was accustomed to these sensations: a heartbeat, breathing, muscles that shifted and moved according to his will.

Hal was not.

And he was overwhelmed with the pure sensual pleasure of it all.

"Equius, this is amazing!"

And there went their heart, still more Equius's than Hal's, thumping harder, faster.

"Oh, I can feel it. Your heart's racing! OUR heart's racing!"

Hal clutched at what felt like his chest, trying to breathe through the intensity of all the sensations assaulting him, the awareness of a heart thumping hard in his chest, anxious sweat slicking his skin.

"Oh, Equius, your body is a temple!"

Equius had never known such praise. He was creepy and sweaty, always watching and almost a voyeur. The only person who cared about him was Nepeta.

She didn't think his body was a temple.

But Equius could feel Hal--'see' him, if that was the right term for the awareness of a separate consciousness inhabiting his own mind. Next to the information for how to be a sprite and serve as a guide to his player, there was Hal.

The Hal in his mind looked enough like Dirk to make the association and different enough for the distinction.

He was beautiful.

He clutched at his chest, overstimulated by the experience of being alive (By Equius's experience of being alive) head bowed and mouth panting for air. He looked the way Equius felt: overwhelmed and more than a little turned on.

He lifted his head to stare at Equius, bright red (Mutant red. Lowblood red. Unbearably 100d red) eyes peering over pointed shades.

"Let me worship your body, Equius."

What?

"Please."

Hal was begging. Striders didn't beg. It wasn't cool. But he wasn't cool right now. He was the exact opposite of cool and there were no words created anywhere that express how much he /did not fucking care./

He could feel Equius, his embarrassment, confusion, arousal, uncertainty about how to handle Hal's genuine desire (Was this what desire felt like?) and praise.

"Let me in, Equius. Please allow me to worship you. Please allow me. Please"

Consciously, Equius hesitated. Hal wanted him. Hal wanted him in ways that the former program didn't even understand how to give meaning to, because he'd never had a body before. All his knowledge of sensation, feeling, would be parsed through Equius's knowledge of what it should, what it DID feel like. It was a small eternity before he nodded, giving his permission. But more than that, he allowed Hal to cross the barrier, enter his spirit and mind. He was well-rewarded for his trust.

Hal thundered through Equius's mind, grabbing nerves and forcing synapses to fire. Some hurt, but others felt oh-so-good, and it wasn't like being anything either had ever known before. His mind was Equius's mind, they were melting together, becoming one in truth and oh it felt good, it felt so good and how could anything be like thispleasemorepleasemoremoremoremoreMORE.

"I can feel the pleasure surging through my g******ed brain!"

Equius panted for breath, and so did Hal. Hal could feel his lungs sucking air in and out, the drip of sweat down his skin, the heat of his own body. Equius was embarrassed, ashamed for some reason.

But it was so good. Hal knew he could never have enough. How did the living, the truly alive, not do this ALL THE TIME?

"What is this immense pleasure flooding through my matrix, drowning it in the deluge? What are these feelings?"

Equius offered no answer but his shame at his lack of restraint (Why would anyone want restraint when they could feel like that?) as he withdrew from Hal, walling himself off.

Hal leaned over the wall, desperate for Equius.

"Can we do that again? Please?"

Equius froze in terrified confusion. He had known little pleasure in his life, and to be confronted with one so desperate to give it, to share it, was beyond his capacity to understand.

"But I'm lewd, an embarrassment, shameful!"

And Hal could not help but feel a surge of something soft and moving, twisting in his chest with such force and pain, yet pleasurable for the hurt.

"Shameful? You? NEVER." He threw the force of all of his new feelings into this statement.

"You are amazing."


End file.
